


A Force Of Nature

by HotDogHowitzer



Series: Catalog [12]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Random & Short, sam lives au, saram wrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotDogHowitzer/pseuds/HotDogHowitzer
Summary: Sam was always the most gregarious one on Blue Team, and that hasn't changed over the course of the war.
Relationships: sarah palmer/sam 034
Series: Catalog [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291121
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A Force Of Nature

They never learned, and Sam was okay with that. They might have been Spartans, but they were young. Mostly. And none of them had the benefit (curse?) of the experience and training of the SPARTAN-II program.

Of course they couldn't resist an arm-wrestling challenge. He wasn't John, but the IIs were legends in their own right. However, he was surprised when Commander Palmer stepped out from behind the group. 

"Commander." he nodded respectfully. "Can I help you?" He knew he wasn't doing anything against regs and even if he was, what was she going to do? Tell the Captain?

"Do I _look_ like a damsel in distress to you, Spartan?" The Commander's eyebrow arched dangerously as her mouth curved into a smug grin.

"Oh, _no_ ma'am." Sam put up his hands defensively. 

Sarah quirked an eyebrow and grinned. "Then let's see what you've got." 

"By all means." He gestured to the chair across from him. "Being beat in the War Games twice not a big enough sample size?" 

She chuckled, and leaned forward slightly. "Oh, I'd never turn down another sample." Sarah set her arm on the table, hand open. 

"Ready? Or do you need to stretch first, old man?" 

_Old man_. That actually got a chuckle out of him. 

He leaned back, stretching his shoulders so that the techsuit was tight over his pectorals, grinning the whole time. 

"Stretching is a good idea at any age, ma'am." He leaned forward and set his arm on the table alongside hers; his bicep had to be as big as her thigh. He had this. 

Sarah's grin softened into an easy smile, and he couldn't help but notice that - for a brief moment- her gaze had drifted down from his face, almost as if she was inspecting him. Then she cocked her head and met his eyes again. "Whenever you're ready."

He gripped her hand, and squeezed. Sarah squeezed back in kind. 

"You going to hold my hand all day, or would you like to count off?" His eyes never left hers. She really was striking...similar to Kelly, but different... 

"You guys need a referee?" Roland materialized on the nearby plinth, hands on his hips.

Sam blinked. The back of his hand hit the table. 

Sarah kept her eyes focused on him, and a look of smug satisfaction crossed her face. "I don't think that will be necessary, Roland."

"Uh. Aye, ma'am." He disappeared just as quickly as he'd arrived. 

Sam blinked again and shook the slight tingle from his knuckles. Nobody had gotten the drop on him like that before, and he was pretty sure that he'd just been the victim of a dirty trick. 

"Alright, you get one for free, but just because you outrank me." He held out his hand again, muscles tense this time. "Two out of three?" 

"And I was all set to collect my winnings." She sighed as she got up from her seat and walked around the table to him. Before he could stand and offer a handshake for a game well-played (regardless of his feelings on her tactics) she leaned down and kissed him on the lips. 

_Close. Warm. Soft_. And the smell of soap. He almost flinched. Almost. It was such a strange and pleasant mix of feelings. And when the Commander pulled away, it left him strangely breathless and wanting for more. 

The crowd of Spartan-IVs around them exloded into hoots and hollers and yelling. 

"Why dont you come by my place later?" Sarah said over the din. "I'll show you some wrestling moves." 

The crowd watched as she left, then looked back to Sam. He stood up and turned to head back to Blue Team's quarters at a brisk walk; they were never going to beliebe what he had to tell them. 

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Sam 034 content, and he's also my favorite Spartan. Which means my lack of content for him till now has been a major crime. Thanks to Katwylder for helping with dialogue!
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll add to this or not, though I do have a bunch of other ideas jotted down for these two. My friend Pantheris came up with the ship name, I bear no responsibility for that.


End file.
